Form II: Makashi
'Form II: Makashi '''is the second of seven lightsaber combat forms. It was said to represent the ultimate refinement of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat. Practitioners that mastered Makashi developed unique offenses as well as defenses and trained studiously against having their sabers taken or damaged during combat. In JKA, Makashi is considered to be an an offensive yet also defensive approach on dueling. Makashi utilises the yellow and focuses on striking the opponent during all possible openings using rapid hits while still maintaining distance to the opponent. Practitioners of Makashi is taught to be unpredictable. The second form is best used against an opponent practising the red stance. Description You need atleast two forms before you can learn Makashi in the game. After Form I's proliferation as a saber combat technique, Form II came about as a means of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat. It is described as being very elegant, powerful, and requiring extreme precision, allowing the user to attack and defend with minimal effort, while his opponent tires himself out. The form relies on parries, thrusts, and small, precise cuts¡ªas opposed to the blocking and slashing of the other forms. The blade manipulation required for this form is very refined and requires much focus, but the results are extremely potent. However, as ranged weapons such as blasters come into play, the advantages of this form become less useful, but this form of lightsaber combat is still potent against multiple opponents. Form II emphasized fluid motion and anticipation of a weapon being swung at its target, allowing the Jedi to attack and defend with minimal effort. Although many Jedi historians considered Form II to be the ultimate refinement in lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, it was dropped in favor of Form III combat when blaster weapons became prevalent in the galaxy. Techniques and Concepts Count Dooku, master of Form II, faces Jedi Master Yoda. In the time near the Clone Wars, the Jedi Order seldom practices this technique. There is little lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat involved in a Jedi's life, so Jedi Masters have found it impractical. Darth Tyranus (also known as Count Dooku), from Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, has mastered Form II to the highest degree, fighting with the precision built into the ancient technique. When he wields this form, it devastates the Jedi; the system of Jedi training at the time of confrontation between Darth Tyranus and other Jedi does not prepare the Jedi for the precise movements of a form bred for lightsaber dueling. Former Separatist general Sev'rance Tann was also a practitioner of Form II. It is also possible that General Grievous was also a practitioner of this form since he was trained by Count Dooku, although Mace Windu told Obi-Wan Kenobi that Grievous was a practitioner of all lightsaber combat forms in the novelization of Revenge of the Sith due to his adaptive combat capabilities. In the Star Wars Expanded Universe, Count Dooku mentioned that Master Tholme had kept up his dueling skills better than most of the Order who trained to deflect blaster bolts; thus suggests Tholme as another possible candidate of Makashi. While it has been suggested that this style is based on the Spanish style of fencing, "La Verdadera Destreza," (which is based on classical philosophy and mathematics including the works of Aristotle, Euclid, and Pythagoras), this is highly unlikely, given that La Verdadera greatly emphasized the thrust over any sort of cutting attack. Makashi users are elegant, precise, calm, and confident to the point of arrogance. Form II users have extreme faith in their chances for victory, and often look so relaxed while fighting that it appears that they are dancing. The biggest flaw in Makashi is that it will not hold off heavy attacks, such as from Djem-So (Count Dooku got extremely tired while fighting Anakin Skywalker in the Episode III novelization) or from multiple enemies/attacks. Another thing that Makashi practitioners try to do is show off a little. They want to make their moves look as fancy as possible. An example is that some might say that Count Dooku makes Yoda look bad when they fight. Form II is believed to have died out with Count Dooku's death, as there is no record of its instruction after the Clone Wars in Luke Skywalker's new Jedi order. Practitioners Known practitioners of {JoF}: *Shree Koon *Lucien Draay Known practitioners of the universe: Count Dooku/Darth Tyranus, Darth Revan, Exar Kun, Sev'Rance Tann, Asajj Ventress, Komari Vosa. ''Shree Koon using Makashi against Ghajnm: *Video* See Also *Form I: Shii-Cho *''Form II: Makashi'' *Form III: Soresu *Form IV: Ataru *Form V: Djem So *Form VI: Niman *Form VII: Vaapad *Sokan (Sub-Form) *Shien (Sub-Form) *Jar'Kai (Sub-Form) *Form Zero (Sub-Form)